ArgoII Makes a Pit Stop
by teamleo500050
Summary: Leo Valdez just wants to make it home after a long tiring quest to save the world but is forced to make a stop in the weasleys' back yard. Harry needs help and Leo is the perfect man for the job.
1. Chapter 1

_**The characters are owned by Joann Rowling and Rick Riordan **_

Leo

**"Leo, we're having some technical difficulties and need to land."**

Annabeth was shaking me awake. couldn't they have landed and then told me? Where were we anyway?

"Then land!" She ignored my orders and told me that these I hope demigods had said that we were allowed to land in their massive back yard. We could also stay with them until I finished fixing the ship.

"Where are we anyway?"

"The UK."

"Where in the UK?"

"In between Scotland and England, I think."

"Great, so we'll be housing with some british monsters-"

"They aren't monsters!"

"How can you tell!"

"I can't but Coach Hedge can."

"Alright, just land the ship. I'll be up in a sec."

"Hurry!"

I got dressed and went up to the deck. All nine of us were up and standing at the starboard side of the ship, looking down at 6 fiery haired people and 2 others. They were staring up at us.

We were greeted warmly by the people and asked to come into the house which was very shabby and was tilting at a precarious angle. I wondered if they were sorcerers of some kind.

We were invited to eat breakfast with them. Coach was complimenting the older red haired woman on her cooking. Annabeth and an enthusiastic brunette were explaining to a red haired man with a bald spot the function of a land-line. Hazel, Piper, and a red haired girl were chatting. Nico was sitting in silence. Percy, Frank, and Jason were telling 2 boys our age and a pair of twins about camp. The twins commented "Awesome!" and I thought that that could be a good to cut in.

"So," I said "you guys wizards?"

_**sorry it's so short**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The characters are owned by Joann Rowling and Rick Riordan **_

_Fred_

**When the Roman war ship landed in our yard**, I expected a troop of gladiators, not the group of bedraggled kids that came out. But they had an aura of power about them. They were all about Ron's age, but they still worried me.

One caught my eye immediately. Her hair was chocolate brown, her eyes were demanding, and her skin had a certain colour to it that I can't describe. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes intertwined his fingers with hers. One looked like Harry. One, though she held a menacing blade, seemed shy and innocent. One to be the leader. Though if I had to guess there wasn't one.

They were all children of Roman gods and goddess. I made a mental note to start calling Jupiter's son, the blonde one, Airhead. when the scrawny boy next to me asked "Are you wizards?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"Thanks, I guess."

And so I told him about the wizarding world when Harry cut in.

"And now this dark wizard named Voldemort is trying to take over!"

"Voldemort?" Airhead asked "Like the latin word meaning 'fly from death'?"

"I guess."

"Guys." Ron put in "Most wizards don't like to hear the name!"

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself!"Hermione joined the conversation.

"I agree!" said Neptune's son.

It became an all table debate, demigods plus Harry and Hermione verses wizards and the faun. Finally, the son of Pluto said "This is dum. It's their house, abide by it!"

Mom said "Thank you-"

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Thank you, Nico."

**"No problem.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**me no own**_

_Leo_

**It was getting late**. I was almost finished. What was I doing? Well, only one of the awesomest most mega-Leo-tastic things ever!

In other words? Wiring the weasley's house so the twins could eavesdrop.

I heard something coming from the room below. A conversation.

"I'm worried"

"About what?"

"About Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"I think it needs some extra protection."

"Leo could come up with something."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Your a cool guy Percy."

"Thanks. Night Harry"

I dropped silently into the room. On a bed slept Ren, no Ran, no Ron. Yes, that was it, Ron. On another was Hermion. Hermione. On the third were Percy and Annabeth. On the floor was the guy who looked like Percy. His name was something common like Sam or Billy. Harry I think.

Percy was still awake.

"Leo?"

I pressed a finger to my lips.

"What are you doing here, Leo?"

"Something mechanical for the twins. I caught my name wile crawling through the piping."

"You were eavesdropping!"

"I prefer 'listening in' but yes, I was.

"I'm watching you."

"Stalker!"

Percy uncapped his pen "Get out or I'll chase you out."

I ran.

I was feeling pretty guilty when I got back. Percy had specifically told me to stay out of his personal business, and here I was! Eavesdropping again!

This time he and Annabeth were talking, and as far as I can figure, Kissing! The conversation went something like this.

"We came all this way, even to tartarus and back, and you won't tell me why you have your pen out!"

"Fine, Leo."

"That's not my name."

"No, Leo was eavesdropping."

"And you threatened him?"

"He was trying to make my personal life a joke!"

"I see."

There was a long pause and then Annabeth said

"Night. Love you."

"Love you to Annabeth."

And then the radio buzzed out._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**me no own**_

percy

I can't believe Leo would do that to me. After he just got on my good side! Annabeth was telling me he didn't mean it, but thats what she said when he blew up MY camp!

I don't think Harry knew about Leo's 'listening in' because he was asking Leo for help. I thought about telling him not to ask Leo when I remembered that I had pointed him in that direction. It would be confusing. And if there is one thing I hate, it's a tie between monsters and confusing! So, I kept my mouth shut.

I went back to talking with Annabeth and Hermione

"So, what do demigods do?"

"Pretty much try not to get killed."

"Shut up, Seaweed brain! Most of us live at camp halfblood, go on, and train to survive in the mortal world as adults."

"Some find camp Jupiter. It's pretty much like camp half blood except that it's more like an army and when you retire they have a town thats safe from monsters to live in."

"Some girls become immortal hunters of Artemis and swear off men."

"The ones who don't want all this!"

"You have a girlfriend, Seaweed brain, don't lose her."

"Are you breaking up with me wise girl?"

"I mite if you don't watch your mouth!"

"Annabeth!"

"Some never find out that they are demigods. Some are on the run, and some children of Hecate are mistaken for wizards."

Leo came over.

"I hear you two are breaking up! I'm available Annabeth."

"In your drea-"

"Get away from my girlfriend Valdez!" I uncapped my pen.

George

I got scared when Percy attacked Leo. The demigods either weren't worried or trying to stop it. The scary blonde and the 12 year old were holding the boys back while Piper used her charm what-ya-ma-call-it to calm them down. The others were going on with their conversations like this happened every day.

finally the boys sat down and resumed their conversations like nothing had happened. This made no sense they had just been fighting. maybe this happened a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**me no own sorry is sooo late**_

George

I got scared when Percy attacked Leo. The demigods either weren't worried or trying to stop it. The scary blonde and the 12 year old were holding the boys back while Piper used her charm what-ya-ma-call-it to calm them down. The others were going on with their conversations like this happened every day.

finally the boys sat down and resumed their conversations like nothing had happened. This made no sense they had just been fighting. maybe this happened a lot.

Harry was obviously freaked out, but he and Leo continued to talk.

Leo

Harry asked me if I would help him protect hogwarts. I'd have to start on the automatons right away! It would stall lift off, waist supplies, time, and make me and my friends (and percy) wait to leave. So, naturally, I said I'd help.

I'd need 150 gallons of mortar, 60 suits of armor, and 30 gargoyle heads.

I asked how much mortal (correction: muggle) cash they had. He said "Probably $1000."

"I'll need 300 of it if you can transfigure stone into metal."

"Done."

"Leo dear," Molly said, butting in "you'll have to pose as a student"

"ok, Mrs. Weasley."

#page break#

The next day I met an elderly man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He had long white hair and a beard to match. He said that all of us would be going to hogwarts but we'd have to be sorted. out of his bag he pulled a tattered hat.

"You, the young lady with the blonde hair, come over here please."

Annabeth was told to sit on a chair and Dumbledore put the hat on her head. the hat sat there for four long minutes! then something happened. A rip at the mouth's base opened and the hat screamed GRYFFINDOR!

Next Nico was told to sit in the chair the hat had to think for a moment before it screamed GRYFFINDOR again.

Jason was called up and the hat took up a new cry, 'RAVENCLAW'.

Percy was placed in the usual GRYFFINDOR. Hazel to RAVENCLAW. Piper to GRYFFINDOR (the hat barely touched her head and had screamed it louder than ever before). And I was finally called up.

The hat whispered in my ear. It said that I had many questions and other things about myself. Finally it said GRYFFINDOR. Frank was placed in GRYFFINDOR and I went to go reprogram buford to fix the ship.

**I need a goal. hows about Monday. ookey.**


	6. not a chapter! read!

_**sorry for the copy of the same chapter I thought I pressed save and I didn't**_

_**so the point is I **_**_tout I wrote you a totally awesome chapter but gave you a copy of the old one instead. Feel free to hate me!_**

**_anyway, this summer is kinda busy so updates will be rare! sorry!_**

**_Thanks for da patience,_**

**_teamleo500050_**

**_P.S. thanks reviewers keep reviewing!_**


	7. Chapter 7

me no own

percy

I looked at the list of electives Dumbledore had given us. None of them popped at me. Annabeth was taking everything except for Muggle studies. I decided to take ancient runes, Arithmancy, and Care of magical creatures. I may actually have some Knowledge on 2 of the subjects.

It was a very quiet trip to Hogwarts all the demigods were studying and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were answering any questions. The door slid open with a pang and all of us had out our wands out, but Jason had his coin in hand, my knuckles were white over my hand, Leo's hand was on his belt, and Nico clutched his blade. The girls had been smart enough to leave their weapons.

"Look Goyal we've found the book corner." The pale blonde boy speaking looked around "I don't know any of you." he addressed me "Who are you?

Annabeth saved me "We're exchange students from america."

"There's a wizarding school in America?"

"Yes."

"Malfoy," Hermione said "leave!"

"Your one to tell me what to do, mudblood."

5 spells hit malfoy and he was shoved out the door.

"What'd he say?"

Annabeth answered "mudblood! It's a really foul name for someone like Hermione, whose parents are both muggles."

"Come again?"

"Non magic people."

"Why would he care?"

"He is one of those wizards who thinks he's better just because there are no muggles in his family."

"Oh."

"So like if you, Nico, Hazel, and Jason thought that you were better than the rest of us because you are children of the big three."

Hermione added "And either Percy or Jason would be dating Hazel to keep themselves 'pure'."

**The train screeched to a halt and we disembarked.**


	8. Chapter 8

me no own

Annabeth

Hermione and I had a lot in common. We were both smart, genius even, we were athletic and both had very complicated lives. So, we decided to stick together.

The demigods all received schedules to classes. I had all the same classes as Hermione.

She decided to tutor me during the free periods, and I learned quickly. She taught me cool stuff like how to approach a unicorn and egyptian hieroglyphs!

I was payed a visit on my third night at hogwarts. An owl flew into my room. she told me to follow her.

See, I didn't know that I could understand owls, then I came to hogwarts. Hermione says that these owls have magical properties. maybe I only talk to magic owls. Anyway.

The snowy owl, Hedwig I think, (the owls are chatty) led me to Leo. He was working on some wires in it's head.

"Percy, can you and me that screw driver?" I hadn't noticed Percy there!

"What do you need leo."

Percy

Annabeth and leo went into a long conversation about stuff I didn't care about. Then something caught my attention "So you can make a duplicate of the sphere?"

"Leo, I can do better! I'll duplicate the sphere then you can insert one of the spheres and I'll duplicate the knight and the teachers can place them in places around the school!"

"Duplicate the sphere!"

"gemino"

**Leo told the sphere to protect hogwarts and inserted it into the head of the armor. Annabeth created 15 more of them. And everything went according to plan. Because Ahtena always has a plan as Annabeth would say.**


	9. Chapter 9

me no own

Percy

The massacre happened during ancient ruins. I was explaining the Greek alphabet. {yes, Annabeth, I just happen to know some things!} A manticore lept through the 2nd story window!

"Go!" I yelled. "Annabeth and I'll hold it off!"

"Harry get Jason, Hazel, and Nico and get them out!"

Leo, Piper, Frank, Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed out of the room. I uncapped riptide. Annabeth pulled out her dagger. At this point the room had broken into complete chaos.

"Hey, stupid!" I yelled, beginning to think the manticore wasn't the stupid one. Annabeth was about to cut off his tail "Look behind you!"

His tail thudded to the ground. I sliced him in 1/2. Nico burst into the room. Professor common told Annabeth to take his hand and they disappeared. Nico shadow traveled me to the weasley's.

Now that Leo had completed his task at Hogwarts we decided to leave. It was hard to say goodbye to harry. He told me he'd let me know when his war with Voldemort was over. We thanked Molly and Arthur for letting us stay in their house and left

2 years later

Dear Percy,

Guess what! We won! Well obviously since I'm writing.

We miss you all. Hermione says to say hi to Annabeth. We all want to know if maybe we could come to New York to visit.

We've got a lot of catching up to do. I'm dating Ginny. Ron and Hermione got together {finally!}

Now to the sad news (R.H.:spoiler alert!) Fred died. We're all very sad, needless to say.

Your friend,

Harry

thank you to all my lovely reviewers. ESPECIALLY Some Random Chick. Your comment was sooo unnecessary! thanks for that! :_( Its over! I'm done! but I'll wright more! It's sooo fun to receive all your comments:) Bye!


End file.
